A mobile broadband product may be connected to a computer to enable a computing device (computer, personal digital assistant, and various mobile terminals) to realize mobile network access. Because data transmission is performed through radio signals, the mobile broadband product generally has a built-in antenna. The antenna is fixedly electrically connected to a Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA), and always individually occupies a considerably large part of space in the mobile broadband product to ensure the performance of the antenna.
A general layout of an antenna in a conventional mobile broadband product is as shown in FIG. 1. Generally, an antenna 2 is individually set on an end of a casing of the mobile broadband product, and is set in parallel to a PCBA in the casing of the mobile broadband product, so that the antenna 2 is not shielded by a PCBA 1, thus protecting the performance of the antenna. Because the antenna individually occupies a considerably large part of space, the volume of the mobile broadband products with this structure cannot be reduced, which affects the portability.